


L'estate perfetta

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: John passa l'estate in vacanza in Italia e a sorpresa incontra lì un altro ragazzo di New York con cui inizia a vivere quella che si prospetta l'estate migliore della sua vita.





	L'estate perfetta

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di LDF. Joe è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu mentre John è solo e soltanto mio.

John amava stare in spiaggia durante l'estate e, sebbene non amasse troppo venir portato qua e là dai genitori e venire abbandonato poi da qualche parte mentre loro badavano solo a lavorare, non poteva negare che per una volta si fossero superati organizzando per lui di restare con la sua babysitter a pochi metri da una spiaggia italiana.  
Era la sua prima volta in quel paese e se una parte di lui gridava che sarebbe potuta essere l'occasione per vedere le statue che aveva visto giusto nei libri di storia dell'arte a scuola, dall'altra non sperava troppo di poter convincere la babysitter a portarlo molto oltre la sdraio sotto l'ombrellone.  
Abbandonò l'ombrellone per dirigersi al bar più vicino, sperando avessero ancora quel gelato che aveva trovato il giorno prima, quando venne avvicinato da un paio di ragazze della sua età.  
Non era ben sicuro se l'avessero riconosciuto da una delle tante foto dei suoi genitori sulle riviste o se avessero semplicemente puntato l'unico che aveva l'aria del turista straniero, ma sorrise nonostante non capisse una parola di quel che dicevano.  
Provò a spiegarglielo, nonostante nella propria lingua, ma loro sembravano capirlo tanto quanto lui a loro.  
John restò a guardarle ridere tra di loro, obiettivamente carine, ma senza sapere assolutamente che dire perché loro potessero capirlo. C'era una sola parola che aveva imparato e la tirò fuori con una mezza scrollata di spalle.  
"Ciao." Gli fece un cenno, riprendendo a camminare verso il bar.  
Quando le ragazze continuarono a seguirlo nonostante tutto, provando a parlargli anche se era chiaro che non poteva capirle, John iniziò a propendere più sulla possibilità che lo seguissero per via della fama dei genitori piuttosto che per il suo bel sorriso.  
Si era perso per un momento nei propri pensieri quando una delle ragazze gli tirò un lembo della maglietta indicandogli un tavolino alquanto strano sotto la tettoia del bar.  
John si fermò a guardare da lei al tavolino per qualche momento, provando a seguirle incerto. Era chiaramente un gioco di qualche tipo ma lui non ne aveva mai visto e loro due sembravano molto prese nel tentativo di spiegargli come usarlo.  
John inclinò la testa per un momento, valutando se prendersi il gelato e andarsene, ma l'occhio gli cadde sul bikini di una delle due e si ritrovò ad annuire senza pensarci troppo.  
Le due ragazze ci provavano davvero a spiegargli a gesti cosa si dovesse fare e presto John iniziò a capire che doveva essere qualcosa relativo al calcio, anche se loro facevano gesti che avrebbero avuto più senso se ci fosse stata una pallina di mezzo da qualche parte.  
John le stava osservando perplesso, tentando disperatamente di capire di che parlassero, quando un altro ragazzo si avvicinò a loro tre con un "ciao".  
John si voltò a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso, facendo per alzare una mano in segno di saluto, anche se si bloccò a mezz'aria quando le due ragazze scoppiarono a ridere e guardarono il nuovo arrivato come fosse stato qualcosa di particolarmente ridicolo.  
John ci rimase sinceramente male per lui, soprattutto quando il ragazzino non riuscì a nascondere la vergogna a quella risposta. Sì, poteva vedere anche lui come il ragazzino fosse forse più magro di quanto fosse normale, o il fatto che tra l'apparecchio e gli occhiali se la sarebbe potuta cavare meglio con l'adolescenza, ma non era certo un buon motivo per ridere in faccia a qualcuno che aveva giusto rivolto loro un saluto.  
"Ciao." Lo salutò tornando senza pensarci alla sua lingua madre.  
A sentire la sua risposta però il ragazzino si voltò a guardarlo sorpreso. "Parli inglese?" Gli chiese a sua volta in inglese, e per un momento John avrebbe potuto gridare per la gioia di aver trovato qualcuno che riuscisse a capirlo.  
La gioia doveva probabilmente essersi rispecchiata sul suo viso visto che il ragazzino rise piano, avvicinandoglisi di un passo.  
"Sì! Sono di New York." Rise anche John, appoggiandosi alle stecche dello strano tavolino.  
Quello gli guadagnò un'espressione sorpresa da parte dell'altro. "No! Anche io!" Il ragazzino si illuminò, felice di aver trovato qualcuno della sua stessa città.  
John esultò a quello, battendogli su un braccio con una mano. "Non ci credo! Ora devi restare. Stanno cercando di insegnarmi questa cosa ma non ho idea di come funzioni a parte che le stecche ruotano e... non lo so? Dai gesti sembra che ci sia qualcosa che si sposta lì dentro ma-" Si interruppe stringendosi nelle spalle e il ragazzino gli si affiancò, mettendo le mani sulle due stecche libere accanto a lui per fargli vedere come muoverle.  
"È un biliardino. E sì, manca la pallina. Ma quella ce l'hai solo se metti i gettoni lì in basso." Gli spiegò, indicando la fessura per le monete.  
"Biliardino." Provò a ripetere lentamente, cercando nelle tasche per degli spiccioli. "Tu giochi con me, sì?" Chiese senza nemmeno doverci pensare troppo, lanciando poi uno sguardo alle ragazze a ricordarsi che loro non erano sembrate troppo felici di avere a che fare con l'altro però. Alzò un sopracciglio a vedere che le due li fissavano come gli fossero spuntate un paio di teste in più, passando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro come cercando di seguire un discorso di cui non capivano una parola. E in effetti John si ricordò in quel momento che non potevano capire l'inglese apparentemente.  
"Gli chiederei se giochiamo allora ma non saprei come." Ammise a voce alta, rivolgendosi all'altro.  
Il ragazzino si limitò semplicemente a parlare in italiano alle ragazze e John lo guardò colpito.  
"Parli italiano?"  
"I miei genitori sono italiani." Spiegò quello con un mezzo sorriso, spingendosi gli occhiali meglio sul naso. "E loro dicono di sì."  
John si affrettò a mettere le monete nel tavolino, lasciando però che fosse l'altro a prendere la pallina e buttarla in gioco, chiaramente più esperto di lui, e iniziò a rimanere sconcertato a vedere con quanta aggressività gli altri tre giocavano, colpendo la pallina con forza.  
"Uhm, io sono John. Scusa." Mormorò quando le ragazze riuscirono a piazzare due reti consecutive mentre lui a malapena era riuscito a muovere il suo portiere con parecchi secondi di ritardo.  
"Io sono Joe." Ridacchiò l'altro, visibilmente rilassato nonostante stessero già perdendo così brutalmente.  
Le ragazze chiesero qualcosa e per quanto John poteva capirne Joe sembrava impegnato a riferirgli i loro nomi, nonostante poi continuò a parlare, avvampando quando una di loro gli parlò in tono acido dopo aver piazzato la seguente rete.  
John aggrottò la fronte, passando lo sguardo da loro al ragazzino.  
"Che dicono?"  
Joe si grattò il naso in imbarazzo e si abbassò a prendere un'altra pallina, buttandola in gioco prima di rispondergli senza distogliere gli occhi da quella.  
"Non gli piaccio molto." Mormorò, chiaramente riassumendo quella che era stata una frase molto più lunga.  
John si accigliò, senza davvero concentrarsi molto più sul gioco, guardando le ragazze per un momento prima di voltarsi verso Joe.  
"Non dobbiamo restare con loro se non vuoi."  
Joe si bloccò a quello, voltandosi a guardarlo sorpreso e un po' confuso.  
"Ma loro vogliono te."  
John roteò gli occhi a quello. "Sì, beh, credo vogliano più che altro una foto coi miei genitori. Ma se sono stronze io non voglio averci a che fare. Stavo andando a prendere un gelato quando mi hanno fermato." Ammise indicando il bar con un cenno della testa, e a quel punto anche le ragazze si fermarono a notare che John aveva completamente abbandonato le stecche e Joe non sembrava più farci molta attenzione a sua volta.  
Chiesero qualcosa ma Joe lanciò loro appena uno sguardo prima di tornare a guardare John, cercando di capire forse se potesse essere interessato ad una traduzione o no.  
"Ti va un gelato?" Chiese John rilassato, iniziando a tirar fuori i soldi dalla tasca per vedere se ne aveva abbastanza anche per l'altro.  
"Sì." Joe annuì ancora vagamente stranito che davvero stesse lasciando perdere due ragazze in bikini solo perché erano state sgarbate con lui che nemmeno lo conosceva da dieci minuti.  
John gli rivolse un sorriso e procedette dentro il bar, abbandonando completamente il biliardino e le ragazze del posto, seguito invece da Joe.

John batté sul tempo Joe alla cassa, sorridendogli mentre pagava per entrambi i loro gelati, e non riuscì ad impedirsi di pensare a quanto il ragazzo sotto sotto fosse carino ad arrossire solo perché gli stava offrendo un gelato. Si accorse che le ragazze li avevano seguiti solo a ritrovarsele dietro quando si voltò per andarsene, ma quando la ragazza che alla fine lo aveva convinto a giocare con loro gli sorrise John nemmeno ci pensò a rispondere, avendo ben visto come tutta la bellezza esteriore non si rispecchiasse dentro.  
"Ciao." Salutò freddamente, allontanandosi con la speranza che Joe lo seguisse.  
Il ragazzo sembrava ancora perplesso ma non fece cenno a voler attendere le due ragazze, seguendo John verso la spiaggia.  
"Noi abbiamo la sdraio laggiù, tu?"  
Joe alzò le spalle e indicò verso un tratto di spiaggia libera. "Noi abbiamo gli asciugamani là. Stiamo da degli zii, non in hotel."  
"Oh! Vuoi venire là con me?" Chiese indicando con la testa verso le sdraio.  
Joe annuì appena, continuando a mangiare il proprio gelato, e lanciò appena uno sguardo alle due ragazze che erano ormai uscite dal bar prima di seguirlo.

Joe non era molto sicuro che non sarebbe presto arrivato qualcuno a dirgli che doveva sloggiare dalle sdraio dell'hotel a cinque stelle dove John l'aveva guidato, anche se John insisteva che due sdraio erano pagate a prescindere se ci si sedesse la sua babysitter che era in acqua o un suo ospite.  
Una parte di lui aveva potuto capire le due ragazze che avevano incontrato meno di un'ora prima per avergli detto che se non avesse saputo l'inglese gli avrebbero chiesto di andarsene molto prima, alla fine erano almeno tre anni che sembrava essere la solita canzone che gli veniva cantata. Ma John non riusciva davvero a capirlo, non con la possibilità che aveva di portarsi appresso quelle ragazze piuttosto che lui - ed era chiaro come il sole che quelle non volevano solo "giocare" con John - ma scegliendo di lasciarle indietro perché non erano state gentili con lui. Nessuno aveva mai fatto niente di simile per lui e non riusciva ad evitare di lanciargli sguardi di tanto in tanto mentre John gli parlava di dove era stato l'estate prima.  
John era un ragazzo decisamente attraente, oltre ad avere chiaramente molti più soldi di quanti la sua famiglia potesse probabilmente risparmiarne in un anno, e se fosse stato uno studente della sua scuola Joe lo avrebbe visto bene seduto al tavolo degli snob.  
E invece era lì a chiedere a Joe se sapesse cosa si facesse per passare il tempo lì attorno.  
Joe si strinse nelle spalle. "Non molto per la verità. Puoi andare in pedalò. Ma bisogna essere in due. E poi si fanno i tuffi. Altrimenti devi andare in città. C'è un campo da beach volley più in là sulla spiaggia ma anche lì da soli non fa." Sbuffò un sorriso.  
"Okay, ma dopo che tramonta il sole che si fa?"  
Joe si strinse nelle spalle. "Noi torniamo a casa, i miei parenti giocano a carte o si guarda la tv." Ammise, spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso con un mezzo sorriso. "Io cerco di pensare ad una nuova campagna di Dungeons and Dragons che vorrei iniziare dopo le vacanze."  
"Cos'è?" Chiese John interessato, e Joe prese un lungo respiro prima di gettarsi in una spiegazione.  
Nemmeno si rese conto di come passava il tempo, inclinandosi appena di più verso John mentre gli parlava con passione del suo hobby, di come l'ambientazione fantastica fosse in parte ispirata a dei libri che aveva letto, passando in qualche modo a parlare di quelli.  
John continuava ad ascoltare con interesse, commentando e facendo domande, e improvvisamente Joe si rese conto di quanto avesse parlato a briglia sciolta solo quando il sole iniziò a calare. Avvampò a rendersene conto, temendo di essere suonato noioso e affamato di attenzioni.

Quando tornò lentamente verso dove aveva lasciato i genitori Joe non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, piacevolmente sorpreso di essere riuscito a fare amicizia con qualcuno che invece di ringraziare avesse smesso di parlare gli aveva chiesto se sarebbe stato lì anche il giorno dopo.

Joe era ancora un po' in imbarazzo al pensiero di occupare il posto che i genitori di John avevano prenotato per la sua babysitter piuttosto, ma la donna sembrava più che altro contenta di poter andare a nuotare senza tenere troppo d'occhio il ragazzo visto che era con un amico e lei non era tenuta a stargli appresso in quei casi.  
"Non le danno mai vacanze." Commentò John dopo che lei si fu allontanata dopo avergli raccomandato di mettere la protezione solare.  
"Perché?"  
"Perché dovrebbero trovarne un'altra o, sia mai, restare loro con me." Alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di sfilarsi la maglietta.  
Joe tacque, senza riuscire ad impedirsi di fissare l'addome nudo dell'altro ora che quello non poteva notarlo.  
John nemmeno se ne accorse, recuperando il flacone della crema solare per iniziare a spalmarsi la protezione.  
"Tu quanto rimarrai qui?"  
Joe si riscosse e strinse le mani tra le proprie cosce in un movimento che sperava sembrasse casuale. "Almeno altre due settimane. Tu?"  
"Altre tre." John abbozzò un sorriso, lanciandogli uno sguardo. "Meno male che ci sei, eh? Sennò mi toccava passare il tempo a parlare a gesti per farmi capire."  
Joe abbozzò un sorriso, alzando una spalla, ma le parole gli morirono in gola quando John gli porse il flacone di crema.  
"Me lo metti sulle spalle?"  
Joe tacque alla richiesta e rimase fermo per un secondo prima di affrettarsi a prendere la bottiglietta, annuendo quasi col timore che John ci ripensasse. Deglutì quando John si voltò per dargli le spalle e lui ebbe veramente la possibilità di iniziare a spalmare la crema sulla sua schiena.  
Sperava che nessuno si accorgesse di come gli facesse effetto toccare così il ragazzo, che John per primo non facesse caso a quanto cercasse di prolungare il contatto tra loro, prendendo come scusa il fatto che non si fosse assorbita bene.  
Sospirò tirandosi indietro, ripulendosi i palmi sulle ginocchia, e si chiese se fosse possibile che John fosse davvero più rosso di prima o se fosse solo uno scherzo del sole.  
"Vuoi?"  
Joe rimase fermo per un momento, sconvolto che davvero John volesse offrirsi per ricambiare, ma poi quasi si strappò via la maglietta, cercando di non sembrare troppo impaziente nonostante avesse quasi fatto volare via gli occhiali nella fretta.  
Si voltò con un respiro profondo e si guardò attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno badasse a loro prima di concedersi di chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi solo sul tocco delle mani di John sulla sua pelle.  
Nessuno a parte i suoi genitori quando era più piccolo aveva mai dimostrato di volerlo toccare così liberamente e Joe iniziava a sperare segretamente che magari potesse essere il segno che non era il solo ad avere una terribile cotta.  
"Grazie..." Mormorò quando John ebbe finito di massaggiargli le spalle, assicurandosi di avere la maglietta appallottolata in grembo prima di tornare a voltarsi verso di lui.

John si sentiva il viso andare a fuoco ma rivolse un sorriso all'altro ragazzo e fece un cenno con la testa verso il mare.  
"Ti va di nuotare? O prendere uno di quei cosi che mi dicevano per andare più a largo e tuffarsi?" Propose, sperando Joe non capisse che era un po' un tentativo di rimanere da solo con lui.

John riemerse per primo, scuotendo la testa per liberarsi dell’acqua nei capelli, e sollevò una mano per aggrapparsi al fianco del pedalò. Abbozzò un sorriso a vedere Joe riemergere accanto a lui un secondo dopo, cercando di fingere che vederlo bagnato non gli facesse alcun effetto.  
Joe aveva dovuto lasciare gli occhiali sotto il loro ombrellone e improvvisamente John faceva fatica a non pensare a quanto sarebbe stato più facile sporgersi a baciarlo.  
Joe gli sorrise nell’aggrapparsi accanto a lui, muovendo lentamente le gambe in acqua.  
“Di nuovo?”  
Joe annuì e si issò per primo, seguito da John che assolutamente non stava prestando attenzione a come il costume bagnato fosse appiccicato alle sue gambe.  
“Tu fai sport?” John si ritrovò a chiedere prima di pensarci, distogliendo lo sguardo giusto in tempo per non farsi notare quando Joe si fermò a guardarlo.  
“Sono nella squadra di pallavolo a scuola.” Ammise. “Tu?”  
John quasi rise, scuotendo la testa. “No. Troppo pigro.” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Ma se dormire fino a tardi fosse uno sport sarei un campione.” Ghignò mimando di sparargli con le dita.  
Dopo di quello si voltò e si tuffò ancora una volta in mare, decidendo che per quella giornata si era già reso ridicolo abbastanza.  
Chiuse gli occhi sott'acqua, sperando che Joe non finisse per allontanarsi solo perché lui non riusciva a placare il proprio cervello e chiudere la bocca.  
Risalì lentamente mentre Joe sprofondava accanto a lui e per un momento di limitò a tenersi a galla, almeno finché Joe non mise una mano sul suo fianco nel risalire per impedirsi di tirargli una testata.  
John deglutì a sentire il suo tocco sulla pelle nuda e quasi trattenne il respiro finché Joe non riemerse e levò la mano da lui.  
“Scusa.”  
John scosse appena la testa, chiedendosi se potesse essere solo la sua immaginazione o se Joe continuasse a fissare le sue labbra.  
Si issò per primo nel tentativo di non fare niente di stupido e senza una parola tornò a tuffarsi ancora.  
Sorrise a Joe nell’emergere a mezzo metro da lui ma il sorriso gli scivolò via a notare l’espressione in parte confusa e in parte preoccupata sul viso dell’altro.  
“Tutto okay?”  
Joe esitò per un breve momento prima di alzare una spalla. “Non ero sicuro se te l’eri presa.” Ammise piano.  
Fu però il turno di John di guardarlo perplesso, non molto sicuro se parlasse davvero di come l’aveva toccato.  
“No… Per cosa?” Mormorò.  
Joe tacque e dopo un paio di secondi scosse la testa, voltandosi per salire ancora una volta sul pedalò.  
“Lascia stare.”  
John lo seguì con una morsa allo stomaco, temendo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, e quando Joe si tuffò in acqua lui si limitò a sedersi sul bordo, lasciando penzolare le gambe.  
Joe ne sembrò sorpreso a notarlo ma non disse nulla, limitandosi ad uscire dall’acqua per sedersi accanto a lui.  
Rimasero seduti l’uno accanto all’altro in silenzio per qualche secondo, guardando il mare e la spiaggia in lontananza dove c’erano sia la babysitter di John che i genitori di Joe, troppo lontani per poterli davvero distinguere.  
Lentamente John provò a spostare la mano appena più vicina a quella di Joe, il cuore che batteva come un tamburo e l’orribile impressione che il suo viso andasse a fuoco. Quasi non respirò mentre il tempo sembrava allungarsi e lui iniziava a temere di aver frainteso tutto. Poi Joe spinse appena il lato della mano contro la sua dopo quelli che potevano essere stati due secondi o venti, e John debbe voltarsi dall'altra per non mostrare come non riuscisse a reprimere il proprio sorriso.  
“C’è un cinema in paese… Magari potremmo andarci.” Mormorò Joe senza guardarlo, ma senza nemmeno spostare la mano.  
“Okay…” Rispose subito.  
Joe però sembrò esitare, lanciandogli uno sguardo di sottecchi.  
“I film saranno in italiano.” Considerò lentamente.  
Quello riuscì effettivamente a smontare John per un momento visto che proprio non ci aveva pensato.  
“Oh. Beh, sarà un'esperienza credo…” Sbuffò un sorriso sperando che Joe non leggesse tra le righe quanto più che altro volesse passare il tempo con lui.  
Ma il ragazzo gli sorrise e si inclinò appena per spingere la spalla nuda contro la sua.  
“Ci puoi scommettere. Aspetta di sentire i doppiatori che mettono ai nostri attori!” Rise.

John poteva ammettere almeno con se stesso di aver pensato soltanto al fatto che avrebbe passato la serata con Joe quando aveva accettato il suo invito, ma dopo lo shock iniziale di sentire come rendessero in italiano le voci degli attori che lui era cresciuto sentendo parlare con le loro voci originali, aveva iniziato ad annoiarsi alquanto. Non era nemmeno colpa del film, immaginava che fosse decisamente divertente a giudicare con la frequenza con cui il pubblico rideva, ma per quanto lui ci provasse non riusciva a capire una parola. Si sentiva un pesce fuori dall'acqua in quel cinema, la fronte aggrottata mentre tentava disperatamente di capire le battute degli attori. Joe fece del suo meglio per aiutarlo, inclinandosi appena verso di lui per sussurrare le traduzioni al suo orecchio.  
John si era sentito avvampare a sentire il suo respiro contro la sua pelle, la sua voce così vicina al proprio orecchio, ed era stato alquanto grato al buio del cinema che impediva a chiunque - specialmente all'altro ragazzo - di vedere l'effetto che gli faceva.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto che Joe smettesse ma presto gli spettatori attorno a loro iniziarono a lamentarsi, zittendoli spazientiti, convinti che stessero chiacchierando tra di loro. Joe si era zittito per un momento ma poi aveva provato a continuare, solo per essere zittito da un uomo che gli aveva detto che potevano anche uscirsene.  
John a quello aveva spinto appena il gomito contro il suo e aveva scosso la testa, preferendo restare lì in sua compagnia a seguire un film che capiva poco piuttosto che lasciar continuare Joe e venir sbattuti fuori.  
"Mi spiace." Mormorò Joe vicino al suo orecchio, sinceramente dispiaciuto al pensiero che John passasse il resto del film a non capire nulla, ma John si limitò a scuotere la testa, conscio che non era colpa sua.  
Quando le luci tornarono ad accendersi all'intervallo Joe lo guardò a labbra strette, scrollando le spalle.  
"Vuoi andare via?"  
John esitò un momento ma poi si affrettò a scuotere la testa, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso. "Come dicevamo prima è un'esperienza, no?" Cercò di scherzare. "Poi comunque non credo troveremo un altro cinema dove invece danno film in inglese."  
"Credo ce ne sia qualcuno, ma non qui." Ammise Joe con un mezzo sospiro.  
"Va bene così, Joe. Non è troppo male." Alzò una spalla. "Insomma, coi sottotitoli almeno sarebbe stato più facile ma eh." Ridacchiò piano, sperando ardentemente che Joe non vedesse quanto più che altro lui volesse solo spendere del tempo con lui lì al buio più che stare lì per un film.  
Joe abbozzò un sorriso a quello e si alzò dalla poltroncina. "Vado a comprare dei popcorn. Offro io stavolta. Sembra il minimo."

Quando le luci tornarono a spegnersi John badò molto meno al film rispetto a prima, contento di tenersi stretto il barattolo di popcorn, un mezzo sorriso sulle sue labbra ogni volta che Joe infilava la mano accanto alla sua per pescare un popcorn e le loro dita finivano per sfiorarsi. Aveva idea di stare reagendo in modo forse un po' sproporzionato per quel che stava effettivamente accadendo ma ogni volta sperava che anche Joe sotto sotto potesse provare le stesse cose per lui.  
Sospirò appena a finire i popcorn e una volta appoggiato per terra il barattolo vuoto tornò ad accomodarsi bene, guardando lo schermo nonostante continuasse a non capire una parola di ciò che veniva detto. Ogni tentativo di cercare almeno di intuire il senso dei dialoghi volò fuori dalla finestra quando Joe sistemò meglio il braccio accanto al suo e facendo ciò spostò la mano contro la sua. John deglutì, lanciando uno sguardo all'altro ragazzo che continuava invece a fissare lo schermo.  
Espirò lentamente, tornando a guardare davanti a sé, ma dopo un momento provò a spingere piano contro il suo mignolo così come Joe aveva fatto con lui quel pomeriggio quando era stato lui ad osare cercare un contatto simile. Il suo cuore batteva a vedere che Joe aveva iniziato la cosa lui stesso quella volta, anche se sotto sotto temeva che fosse solo una coincidenza, di starci vedendo troppo.  
Si leccò le labbra, osando lanciare uno sguardo all'altro nella semi oscurità, il film completamente dimenticato, ma Joe ancora fissava avanti come non fosse successo nulla.  
John si mosse appena sulla poltroncina, chiedendosi se non fosse meglio spostare la propria mano prima che la cosa diventasse imbarazzante, prima che Joe gli chiedesse perché si comportava a quel modo. Improvvisamente però Joe iniziò a spostare lentamente la mano sopra la sua lasciandolo quasi senza fiato a fissare intensamente lo schermo senza nemmeno vederlo. Deglutì, cercando di stare calmo ma sentendosi in subbuglio dentro con Joe che teneva piano la sua mano, stringendo lentamente le dita attorno alle sue. Senza una parola John provò a voltare la mano, allargando le dita, e quando Joe intrecciò le dita con le sue non riuscì più ad impedirsi di sorridere felice.  
Non osava più voltarsi a guardare l'altro ma la mano di Joe era calda nella sua e il ragazzo non accennava a volerlo lasciar andare.  
John passò il restante del film a chiedersi a dove tutto ciò potesse portare, se non stessero ognuno temendo che l'altro continuasse solo per non farci rimanere male l'altro. Quando le luci si riaccesero però ancora non aveva perso il proprio sorriso sebbene Joe avesse scelto quel momento per lasciar andare la sua mano prima che chiunque attorno a loro potesse accorgersene.  
A luci accese John però poté improvvisamente vedere quanto rosso in viso fosse l'altro ragazzo e per un irrazionale secondo non desiderò altro che sporgersi a baciarlo.

Uscirono dal cinema spalla contro spalla, camminando lentamente per le strade ormai buie verso l'hotel di John. Ancora non riusciva a credere di aver tenuto il ragazzo per mano per almeno quaranta minuti se non più, come fosse stato il suo ragazzo. Lo aveva desiderato da morire ma non avrebbe mai pensato che John potesse essere davvero desideroso di ricambiare il suo gesto. Più che altro si era aspettato che lo rifiutasse in tronco.  
"Ti è piaciuto?" Mormorò, sperando ardentemente che John pensasse parlasse del film se non voleva fare cenno a ciò che era successo tra loro.  
Ma John lo colse di sorpresa rivolgendogli un gran sorriso e spingendo la spalla contro la sua. "Sì. Anche se non ho idea di su cosa fosse la trama." Aggiunse poi ridacchiando.  
Joe si rilassò di colpo a quello e gli rivolse un sorriso, felice, e sprofondò le mani nelle tasche prima di lanciarsi in una spiegazione sul film che avevano appena finito di guardare.  
Lui stesso non aveva badato a molto della seconda metà, ma era abbastanza sicuro ora che John non gliene avrebbe fatto una colpa.  
John si fermò accanto alla siepe che correva dall'angolo della strada fino all'entrata dell'hotel, abbastanza riparati da sguardi indiscreti che nessuno nella hall dell'albergo li avrebbe potuti vedere mentre continuavano a parlare, rimandando il momento in cui si sarebbero separati.  
Joe si accorse improvvisamente di aver passato non sapeva nemmeno lui quanto a fissare le labbra di John mentre il ragazzo parlava, perso a pensare a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto baciarlo. Si riscosse solo quando improvvisamente John smise di parlare e invece fece un passo verso di lui.  
Joe sollevò lo sguardo sugli occhi dell'altro, il cuore che correva a ritrovarselo così vicino, e istintivamente spinse meglio gli occhiali sul naso, leccandosi le labbra in un gesto nervoso. Si sorprese non poco a vedere che ora era John a spostare lo sguardo sulla sua bocca, un momento prima che si sporgesse verso di lui.  
Trattenne il respiro per un breve secondo ma poi Joe si sporse a sua volta, il cuore che sembrava volergli sfuggire dal petto per quanto batteva forte. Chiuse gli occhi a sentire le labbra di John contro le proprie. Non avrebbe mai creduto che John avrebbe potuto volerlo baciare se non fosse stato il ragazzo stesso a cercare un bacio per primo.  
Si limitarono a baciarsi così per una manciata di secondi prima che Joe osasse provare ad approfondire, lo stomaco in subbuglio quando John schiuse le labbra e gli si avvicinò persino di più, spostando le mani sulle sue spalle.  
Joe sospirò appena, baciando lentamente il ragazzo per cui si era preso una cotta fenomenale, e provò a mettere le mani sui suoi fianchi, felice di tenerselo contro.  
Si dimenticarono completamente del mondo circostante finché dei passi sul ghiaietto non gli ricordarono che non erano poi così tanto nascosti dalla vista altrui e allora sobbalzarono, separandosi in fretta. Ma Joe non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, in qualche modo entusiasta persino del fatto che John era tanto rosso in viso quanto si sentiva lui.  
"Ci vediamo domani?" Mormorò John, a malapena trattenendo il proprio sorriso.  
"Sì." Sospirò felice Joe, sperando con tutto se stesso di trovare il modo il giorno dopo di passare del tempo da solo con lui per poterlo tornare a baciare. "Buonanotte."  
"Buonanotte..." Mormorò John, esitando un momento prima di fare un passo indietro e iniziare ad allontanarsi da lui.

Quando John chiese il giorno dopo se Joe gli poteva mettere la crema sulle spalle Joe non esitò ad accettare, il cuore che correva un po' di più ora che sapeva che John poteva apprezzare il suo tocco come un amico platonico certamente non avrebbe fatto. Massaggiò lentamente la sua schiena, cogliendo l'occasione di accarezzare la sua pelle nuda sapendo che forse anche John si sarebbe potuto eccitare per il suo tocco come era successo a lui il giorno prima. Se qualcuno prima che lui partisse in vacanza gli avrebbe detto che avrebbe incontrato il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto e che quello non solo avrebbe cercato i suoi baci ma gli avrebbe chiesto volontariamente di mettergli le mani addosso lui non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Probabilmente avrebbe pensato che lo prendevano in giro come per dire che giusto nei suoi sogni.  
"Vuoi che la metta anche a te?" Mormorò John voltandosi appena per guardarlo da sopra la spalla e Joe si affrettò ad annuire.  
Si leccò le labbra guardando il ragazzo voltarsi verso di lui, combattendo con se stesso per non lanciare uno sguardo verso il suo bacino per scoprire se il ragazzo avesse avuto reazioni fisiche al suo tocco. Gli diede invece le spalle, impaziente di sentirsi le sue mani addosso, e non riuscì ad evitare di prendere un gran respiro quando John iniziò a spalmare la crema sulla sua schiena.  
"Prendiamo il pedalò anche oggi?" Provò a proporre.  
"Sì." Mormorò John dietro di lui, massaggiando con cura la crema su di lui. "Magari andiamo un po' più lontani?"  
"Potremmo tuffarci dietro il pedalò..." Provò a buttare lì Joe, iniziando a pensare ad un modo per non essere visibili dalla spiaggia e poter avere finalmente un po' di privacy.

John aspettò a malapena che Joe riemergesse dall'acqua prima di sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra. Avevano fermato il pedalò in modo da potersi tuffare dal lato opposto di esso rispetto a quello che sarebbe rimasto visibile dalla spiaggia e ora che sapeva che nessuno poteva vederli e giudicare non voleva attendere un secondo di più.  
Joe ricambiò subito il bacio, senza esitare ad approfondirlo, e allungò una mano per tenersi al pedalò mentre John metteva le mani sulle sue spalle.  
Continuarono a baciarsi con foga, muovendo lentamente le gambe solo per riuscire a rimanere a galla, ma a quel modo finirono per iniziare ad avvicinarsi finché finirono per appoggiarsi l'uno all'altro.  
Joe trattenne il respiro quando a John scappò un gemito al contatto tra i loro petti nudi ma si fermarono quando furono i loro bacini a scontrarsi. Improvvisamente Joe si ritrovò ad avvampare a rendersi conto di poter sentire perfettamente l'erezione di John contro la propria attraverso i loro costumi da bagno.  
Deglutì, cercando lo sguardo dell'altro ragazzo, ma John non sembrava essere in condizioni migliori, le guance rosse e lo sguardo fisso sulle sue labbra.  
"Ti spiace?" Mormorò John, e Joe si affrettò a scuotere la testa, tornando subito a baciarlo per tutta risposta.  
John passò le braccia attorno al suo collo nel bacio, stringendoselo contro, e fu il turno di Joe di gemere a sentirsi il ragazzo addosso a quel modo.  
Finirono per iniziare a strofinarsi lentamente l'uno contro l'altro senza smettere di baciarsi, sperando soltanto che non fosse troppo per l'altro, che non finisse tutto troppo in fretta, non finché non fossero arrivati al piacere.  
"Joe..."  
Sentire John chiamarlo a bassa voce in quello che era senza ombra di dubbio un gemito fu troppo per Joe e senza nemmeno pensarci spostò una mano dietro la schiena di John per farselo avvicinare di più, cercando di strofinarsi con più forza contro di lui.  
John finì per allargare le gambe per stringere le cosce attorno a lui e Joe finì per arrivare improvvisamente all'orgasmo al pensiero di come sarebbe stato fare l'amore lì in acqua con il ragazzo.  
John mugolò a sentirlo tendersi e si scostò dalle sue labbra per lasciargli prendere fiato, leccandosi le labbra a vedere l'espressione persa sul suo viso.  
"Mi piaci..." Mormorò.  
Joe abbozzò un sorriso a quello e si sporse a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra. "Mi piaci anche tu." Mormorò, spingendo piano la fronte contro la sua.  
Spostò la mano dalla sua schiena per infilarla tra loro, sperando che a John potesse andare mentre provava a stringere la sua erezione da sopra la stoffa.  
John mugolò e gli spinse contro il bacino, eccitato, aggrappato a lui e lasciando che Joe facesse ciò che voleva.  
"Non fermarti..." Gemette piano nel sentirsi finalmente vicino all'orgasmo lui stesso.  
Joe scosse la testa senza una parola, masturbandolo più in fretta senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso, eccitato a sapere di poter riuscire a dare piacere all'altro ragazzo. Si fermò solo quando John finì per tendersi riversandosi nel proprio costume.

Si issarono sul pedalò per riprendere fiato, ancora increduli di essere già arrivati a tanto dopo che a malapena si erano baciati la sera prima.  
John non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere felice a sentire Joe cercare ancora la sua mano e gliela strinse sperando di non doversi muovere da lì tanto presto.  
Nel silenzio di quel momento John chiuse gli occhi e cercò di mandare a memoria quell'attimo della propria vita, il sole che batteva su di loro, il sale sulla sua pelle, il calore di Joe accanto a lui e la stretta della sua mano a ricordargli che era reale e che quella era forse l’estate migliore della sua vita.

 

John si risvegliò la mattina col rumore della pioggia che batteva contro la persiana della sua finestra. Per un momento tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare fu che era una buona motivazione per restare sotto le lenzuola, almeno finché non gli sovvenne che poteva voler dire passare l'intera giornata senza vedere Joe. Sparire dalla circolazione dopo ciò che avevano fatto il giorno prima si rese conto che non sarebbe sembrato molto carino. Meno di tutto voleva che Joe pensasse che aveva intenzione di fuggire. O che cercasse attenzioni altrove.  
Aspettò solo di riuscire a svegliarsi decentemente per mettere mano al telefono per chiamare l'altro ragazzo e cercare di scoprire se c'era modo di salvare la giornata.  
Quando Joe accettò di andare da lui e di portare magari un film da vedere John pensò che la giornata era salva e niente di più. Realizzò che per tutto il tempo sarebbe stato da solo col ragazzo nella propria stanza, probabilmente seduti sul suo letto, solo molto dopo, quando Joe gli scrisse di essere arrivato all'hotel.  
Cercò di stare calmo e si guardò allo specchio un'ultima volta prima di scendere nella hall per raggiungerlo e guidarlo su con sé, provando a parlare giusto del fatto che la sua babysitter sarebbe rimasta tranquilla sapendo che era in struttura e non lo avrebbe probabilmente nemmeno cercato.  
Ormai in fondo si conoscevano da sempre e lei sapeva che non era esattamente il tipo da decidere di fuggire via tanto per.  
Si rese conto improvvisamente di stare blaterando come se avesse bisogno di riempire il silenzio per non badare al fatto che presto sarebbe rimasto solo con Joe.  
"Ne ho portato tre alla fine, così scegli anche ciò che vuoi vedere. Non sono solo in italiano." Scherzò Joe tirando fuori i dvd una volta che ebbero raggiunto la camera, poggiandoli accanto alla tv.  
John annuì, senza dire più nulla, e improvvisamente si rese conto che tutta la preoccupazione che aveva avuto fino a quel momento era evaporata. Alla fine Joe era sempre Joe e non sembrava intenzionato a comportarsi diversamente solo perché erano soli.  
Senza aspettare oltre si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra. Poté sentire Joe sorridere nel bacio e si rilassò persino di più lasciando che Joe se lo attirasse contro e approfondisse il bacio. Lentamente finirono a spostarsi verso il letto per potersi sedere e continuare a baciare.  
Per una volta non dovevano preoccuparsi di essere visti da nessuno e poterono prendersela con calma. John provò a dedicarsi ad accarezzare il viso di Joe, godendosi le carezze del ragazzo ed il modo in cui sembrava cercare di attirarselo sempre più vicino.  
Sospirò ad avere il suo corpo contro il proprio e quando si separarono provò a spostare le labbra dalle sue labbra giù sul suo collo.  
Joe mugolò e sollevò il mento per lasciarlo fare, il cuore che pareva battere correre a giudicare da ciò che John poteva sentire sotto le proprie labbra.  
"Non smettere..." Mormorò Joe infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli, eccitato.  
"Non voglio." John mormorò soltanto prima di tornare a baciarlo, dispiaciuto solo di non potergli lasciare segni del proprio passaggio. "Ti piace?" Chiese tra i baci.  
Joe annuì appena, aspettando solo che John si spostasse per poter ricambiare, sorridendo sulla pelle di John a sentire i suoi gemiti.  
Finirono per spostarsi meglio sul letto, stendendosi l'uno accanto all'altro senza smettere di baciarsi.  
John fu più che felice di tornare a stringersi contro Joe, spingendo una gamba tra le sue. Erano molto più vestiti dell'ultima volta che avevano la possibilità di stare così vicini ma non trovava la cosa troppo negativa visto che in cambio potevano avere tutta la privacy che volevano.  
Sospirò quando Joe lo prese tra le proprie braccia e gli accarezzò lentamente il petto con una mano, lasciando che l'altra scivolasse sul fianco del ragazzo per provare ad infilare almeno le punte delle dita sotto la sua maglietta e ritrovare il contatto con la sua pelle nuda.

Joe mugolò piano al suo tocco e con un sospiro cercò di sistemarsi meglio sul letto, arrossendo a finire per strofinare il bacino contro la coscia di John.  
Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non aver un po' sperato di poter tornare a toccarsi con lui come il giorno prima, anche se non era solo per poter fare quello che aveva voluto vederlo. Semplicemente voleva rivedere John e poter passare quanto più tempo possibile con lui, a prescindere se poi ci potesse essere la possibilità di baciarsi e toccarsi o meno. John gli piaceva da morire e lui voleva prendere al volo ogni occasione di passare del tempo insieme prima che la vacanza finisse.  
Sentì John sospirare e quando si separarono si prese un momento per guardarlo in viso. Abbozzò un sorriso quando John prese con delicatezza i suoi occhiali per sfilarglieli e lasciargli poggiare meglio la testa sul cuscino.  
"Ti va?"  
Joe annuì, leccandosi le labbra, e tornò a baciarlo ancora una volta.  
Non avrebbe mai nemmeno sperato di poter riuscire ad eccitare a quel modo qualcuno finché non avesse almeno tolto occhiali e apparecchio, eppure era lì a poter stringere John con la netta sensazione di essere il primo ad averlo mai fatto.  
La stanza sembrò farsi man mano sempre più calda man mano che continuavano a toccarsi, a cercare di strofinarsi l'uno con l'altro tra i baci.  
Non parlarono molto, apparentemente muovendosi di comune accordo, e dopo aver provato a toccarsi l'un l'altro da sopra i pantaloni che indossavano decisero che non era abbastanza.  
Joe dubitava che sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, ma quando John iniziò a sbottonargli i pantaloni lui si affrettò a fare altrettanto, impaziente ed eccitato al pensiero di poter prendere in mano la sua erezione e poterlo finalmente sentire. Cercò di tenere a bada la preoccupazione che John potesse decidere che lui non era "abbastanza" ma l'unica cosa che riuscì veramente a calmarlo a tal proposito fu il verso di apprezzamento che tirò fuori l'altro ragazzo quando infilò la mano nella sua biancheria e strinse le dita attorno alla sua erezione.  
Joe non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, chiudendo per un momento gli occhi prima di tornare a guardarlo.  
"Ti piace?" Mormorò tentando senza troppo successo di non suonare tanto insicuro.  
John però annuì in fretta, spingendo il bacino incontro al suo, e Joe si affrettò a tirar fuori l'erezione del ragazzo dai suoi pantaloni, sospirando eccitato a poterlo sentire finalmente nella propria mano.  
Si fermarono per un momento a guardarsi, eccitati, e lentamente iniziarono a masturbarsi a vicenda.  
Joe non riusciva a credere a quanto potesse essere meglio essere toccato da qualcun altro ma presto iniziò a muovere il bacino istintivamente, dondolando incontro al tocco di John. Mosse la mano più velocemente man mano che si avvicinavano all'orgasmo, seguendo istintivamente John che aveva iniziato a masturbarlo più velocemente. Senza pensarci si strinse contro l'altro ragazzo, tornando a baciarlo sulle labbra, perso nel piacere che gli dava e nella consapevolezza che era lui a far gemere a quel modo John.  
"Joe..."  
Il gemito di John gli fece provare un brivido e Joe per un momento desiderò di poter fare qualsiasi cosa per lui, qualsiasi cosa per poter essere sicuro di farlo venire.  
Si spostò a baciargli il collo, provando a morderlo piano, e improvvisamente poté sentire John restare senza fiato, un momento prima che il ragazzo si riversasse nella sua mano con un lungo gemito.  
Joe aveva il fiato corto ma rallentò i movimenti della propria mano, impaziente di raggiungere anche lui il piacere ma potendo capire benissimo perché l'altro avesse rallentato, almeno a giudicare dall'espressione persa del suo viso.  
Non aveva mai visto John tanto rilassato e bello e si sentiva privilegiato a poter rimanere accanto a lui mentre John ancora era perso nel piacere dell'orgasmo.  
"Sei bellissimo..." Mormorò Joe.

John abbozzò un sorriso e si sforzò di aprire gli occhi alle sue parole, sentendosi il viso in fiamme, e si sporse a baciare il ragazzo sulle labbra in un bacio ben più casto degli ultimi che si erano scambiati. Ma ancora aveva bisogno di prendere fiato. Solo allora si rese conto di aver smesso di masturbare Joe e riprese a muovere la propria mano, desiderando solo dargli lo stesso piacere che l'altro gli aveva fatto provare.  
"Mi piaci..." Mormorò sulle sue labbra, poggiando la testa sulla mano mentre guardava Joe chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al suo tocco, piccoli gemiti che sfuggivano alle sue labbra.  
Joe si leccò le labbra, eccitato, e lo guardò da sotto le ciglia, le guance rosse come ogni volta che John gli faceva complimenti.  
John si morse il labbro, abbastanza sicuro che il ragazzo non avesse idea di quanto lui davvero lo trovasse carino, e si abbassò a baciarlo ancora mentre provava a stringere di più la mano attorno alla sua erezione.  
Joe tirò fuori un verso strangolato e istintivamente il ragazzo si aggrappò alle sue braccia un momento prima che finisse per venire con forza nella sua mano con un gemito roco.  
John mugolò piano, senza ancora lasciarlo andare, e si dedicò a baciargli lentamente il viso.  
Joe sorrise soddisfatto e lo lasciò fare, spostando la mano pulita tra i suoi capelli per accarezzarlo.  
"Mi piaci anche tu..." Mormorò ad occhi chiusi, soddisfatto ma stanco.  
Si erano presi un momento per riprendersi prima di provare almeno a rivestirsi almeno vagamente, risistemando perlomeno la biancheria intima, e poi erano tornati ad abbracciarsi e baciarsi pigramente, le gambe intrecciate.  
John era più che felice di poter restare addosso a Joe e accarezzargli lentamente un fianco, giusto le dita sotto l'orlo della sua maglietta, il tanto che bastava per poter sentire la pelle nuda sotto i suoi polpastrelli.  
Joe per parte sua continuava ad accarezzargli lentamente i capelli e John si sentiva sempre più prossimo ad addormentarsi.  
"Ti andrebbe di tenerci in contatto anche quando saremo tornati a casa?" Provò a buttar lì Joe.  
John sorrise e sollevò la testa per cercare il suo sguardo, contento della sua proposta.  
"Sì. Vuoi davvero?" Mormorò speranzoso, sporgendosi a baciargli il mento.  
Joe annuì appena con un sorriso, guardandolo come se fosse stato meraviglioso, uno sguardo che riusciva sempre a far correre il cuore di John.  
"Lo voglio un sacco. E poi un po' spero di poterti considerare il mio ragazzo..." Ammise cercando il suo sguardo.  
John sospirò e voltò il viso abbastanza da potergli baciare il polso.  
"Anche io voglio essere il tuo ragazzo, Joe." Mormorò ormai innamorato di lui.  
Joe gli rivolse un sorriso enorme, attirandolo in basso per poterlo baciare.  
"Il mio ragazzo." Ridacchiò sulle sue labbra prima di baciarlo.


End file.
